


{3:46 pm}

by jijischerie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jisung is petty, Surprise Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/You
Kudos: 17





	{3:46 pm}

You hummed to yourself, bouncing on your toes as you sprayed your beloved houseplants with water.

“Baby. Would you come here?” you suddenly asked, raising your voice just enough to be heard by Jisung, who was sitting at the dining table doing something on his laptop.

He hummed, lingering just a second longer before tearing himself from the computer. “What do you need?”

You motioned him closer when you noticed he was a few feet away, motioning him closer again after he shuffled a little forward. Once he was practically on top of you, you stood on your tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his soft lips.

“Okay, you can go back now,” you said, turning away from his wide, surprised eyes back to your plants.

Jisung stood still for a few moments longer before poking your side, watching with a grin as you shrunk back with a squeal, water sloshing in your spray bottle.

“Surprise for a surprise,” was all he smugly said as you watched with wide eyes him returning to the kitchen.


End file.
